Ezra Bridger/Gallery
Star wars Rebels Promotional Images Ezra s1 with Lightsaber.png Ezra S3-S4.png Ghost Crew s1 Poster.jpg SWR S4 Poster.jpg Ghost Crew Lineup S1.jpg Ghost Crew Lineup S1 Render.jpg Ezra Bridger - 001.png Ezra Bridger - 002.png Ezra Bridger - 003.jpg Ezra Bridger - 004.png Ezra Bridger - 006.jpg Ezra Bridger - 008.png Ezra Bridger - 009.jpg Ezra Bridger - 010.jpg Ezra Bridger - 012.png Ezra & Chopper Render 2.jpg Ezra & Chopper Render.jpg Ghost_Crew_Lineup_S1_Render.jpg File:Ghost Crew Lineup S1.jpg Ghost_Crew_s1_Poster.jpg File:Ghost Crew Textless Poster.jpg File:Rebels S2 Poster 2.jpg File:SWR Join the Rebllion S1.jpg File:SWR S2 Banner.jpg File:SWR S2 Poster 2.jpg File:SWR S2 Poster square.jpg c208d5406b99fa914c8e760edc253572.png Ezra_Badass.png Ezra_Bridger_transparent_1.png e3e3d545ee510508e4da4e94ee62d63e.gif Screencaps Season 1 Property of Ezra Bridger 1.png 01 Ezra SOR.png 02 Ezra SOR.png 03 Ezra SOR.png 05 Ezra SOR.png 04 Ezra.png 06 Ezra SOR.png 07Ezra Wields Kanans Lightsaber SOR.png 08 Ezra and Sabine.png 09 Ezra and Sabine SOR.png 10Ezra and hera.png 11Ezra and Hera sor.png 15Ezra joins the Ghost Crew.png Ezra DID 2.png Ezra DID.png Ezra Droid in distress.png Ghost Crew 103.png 103 Ezra uses the force.png Ezra upset DID.png Ghost crew Bo rifle.png 104 Zeb and Ezra 1.png 104 Zeb and Ezra 2.png 104 Zeb Ezra 3.png Demeaning Picture.png Ezra slingshot.png EzrawiththeForce.png Zeb & Ezra 3 104.png Zeb and Ezra 104 3.png Ezra and kanan ROTOM.png Kanan and Ezra Stick wiith Eachother.png ROTOM done trying.png ROTOM Ezra's Jedi Training 2.png ROTOM Ezra's Jedi Training 3.png ROTOM Ezra's Jedi Training.png ROTOM Zeb Saves Ezra.png ROTOMZeb Messing with Ezra.png Zeb and Ezra ROTOM.png Kanan&Ezra Breaking Ranks.png Hera, Sabine, and Ezra (Out of Darkness).png Ezra & Kanan (Empire Day).png Ezra (Empire Day) 2.png|Ezra Bridger after learning Tseebo knows the Fates of Ezra's parents Ezra ED 1.png Ezro - Holodisc (ED).png Sabine, Ezra & Tseebo.png Ezra & Kanan Gathering Forces.png Ezra faces the Grand Inquisitor.png Ezra with his parents.png EzraLookingAtHisParents.png Ezras Brush with Darkness.png|Ezra uses the dark side of the Force to summon a Fyrnock and attack the Grand Inquisitor FindingEzraUnconscious.png Sabine and ezra Gathering Forces.png Return to t he Ghost Crew.png Ezra and Kanan POTJ.png EzraLightsaber-PotJ.png EzrasKyber crystal.png Kanan and Ezra POTJ 2.png Ezras Surpise Blaster.png Puffer Pig Exploded.png Zeb Opens the Crate (Idiots Array.png Ezra and Hera VOH.png Ezra, Kanan and Hera (Vision of Hope).png Hera and Ezra VOH.png Kanan and Ezra Call to Action.png Speaking against the EMPIRE 113.png Chopper Throws the Imperial TDroid.png Mustafar.png WeretheYOrderorSuggest.png|Sabine and Ezra going behind Hera's back to find out how they will rescue Kanan Ezra & Chopper (Rebel Resolve).png Hera & Ezra (Rebel Resolve).png 115Ezra2.png 115Ezra3.png 115EzraBattleReady.png Ezra & Kanan 115.png Ezra 115.png Ezra Chopper Sabine and Zeb.png Fire Across the Galaxy.png Kanan and Ezra 115 2.png Kanan and Ezra 115.png Sabine & Ezra's Secret.png Season 2 Ezra SOL 4.png Ghost Crew Siege of LothaL 2.png Ghost Crew Siege of Lothal.png Sol 1.png SOL 3.png 201 Kanan explains Order 66.png File:211Leia and Ezra.png File:203The Team Reunited.png File:A Princess on Lothal 18.jpg File:Back to Lothal.png File:Disabling robot Relics.png File:Relics of the Old Republic 11.jpg File:Relics of the Old Republic1.png File:The Lost Commanders 29.png Ezra and Zeb Legends of the Lasat.png Legend of the Lasat 01.png Homecoming Rebels Ghost crew.png The Lost Commanders 2.png Ezra Caught Evesdropping.png Kanan and Ezra.png Zeb, Kanan and Ezra.png Ezra and Kanan Legacy.png Legacy - Kanan Comforts Ezra.png 107Ezra and Chopepr.png 208Sabine, Ezra and Hera.png Ezra & Hondo.png Ezra and Sabine Blood Sisters.png Kanan and Ezra 206.png Zeb, Sabine and Ezra.png|Zeb, Sabine and Ezra in "Always Two There Are" Ezra and Maul Rebels 2.png Ezra and Maul Rebels 3.jpg Ezra and Maul Rebels 4.png Maul and Ezra see The Inquisitors Fight the JEDI.png Maul stunned.png ezrabridger-cover.jpg Ezra Telling Hondo his realname.png Season 3 rebels3x02_0097.jpg File:Maul fake.png File:Visions and Voices 7.png File:Maul Ezra piloting.png Maul chambers.png Maul Tells Ezra to Call Him Old Master.jpg rebels3x02_0011.jpg starwars3x10_0015.jpg starwars3x10_0420.jpg starwars3x10_0538.jpg starwars3x10_0593.jpg rebels3x02_0204.jpg rebels3x02_1074.jpg rebels3x02_1376.jpg rebels-s3-pic.jpg 6c98581713648ab010aa1f2c6b38856c.gif Ezra and Kanan.jpg Rebels3x02 1307.jpg Starwars3x10 0494.jpg Starwars3x10 0534.jpg Rebels3x02 0144.jpg|Kanan and Ezra Starwars3x10 0758.jpg Season 4 Ezras Sacrifice.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Star Wars Galleries Category:Character Galleries